


National Anthem

by princesstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstagram/pseuds/princesstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Harry take a trip to America. It's July 4th. Freedom ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just screamed "I'M DONE" when i finished the last word. i woke up at seven am this morning and started writing this fic, and now it's done. i am literally so tired, and i hope it doesn't reflect too much in this fic.
> 
> this is mainly a ziam fic. please, don't get it twisted.
> 
> just like always, this is dedicated to my bff but also america. happy birthday :-))
> 
> be sure to follow [my fic blog](http://ao3princesstagram.tumblr.com/) for updates, drabbles, etc.

"Look," Harry started, but took a second to giggle some more, "this one says: in America we don’t need to set our alarms to marimba we wake up when freedom rings." Harry started laughing loudly again, gathering attention from the few people who were also eating in the outside seating section of the restaurant.

Liam shook his head. Harry frowned.

"C'mon, you have to admit that one was hilarious. It's even in all caps. Look!" Harry pushed his phone into Liam's face, but the boy just slapped it away.

"I mean, I love America as much as the next guy, Haz, but you're /English/. You do realize this?"

"Just because my ancestors lost a bit of tea does not mean I'm sworn to hate these people for the rest of my life, Li."

Liam shook his head and adjusted himself in his seat. "I just don't see what all of the hype is about."

"Good thing you're not in the south," the waiter grinned at Liam, tapping his pen against the pad. Liam's face heated up. "May or may not have gotten shot for that one. Hello, I'm Niall. I'll be your waiter on this lovely morning. Can I offer you some _freedom fries_?"

Niall grinned at the two boys looking up at him. Liam shook his head. Harry looked up to Niall in awe.

" _Yes_." Harry turned to Liam. "Yes, I absolutely _need_ freedom fries."

"Is that what you guys actually call them?" Niall snorted before shaking his head.

"It's Independence Day, mate. If you're going to be in America, the least you can do is get in the spirit."

"Yeah, Liam, get in the spirit!" Harry nudged him with his shoulder.

"I'm not American, though."

"But you're in America. The land of the free. Enjoy being free," Niall whisked his arms out and caught the wind as it blew over him. "Ah, doesn't freedom feel nice."

Harry started to laugh uncontrollably. Liam snorted and sat up in his chair. Niall tsk'd at him. "You and Zayn are the only two people in the country who just don't get it," he said more to himself than the other two boys.

"Who's Zayn," Harry asked curiously, leaning closer to Niall. Niall's face got a shade redder before he settled his pen and pad into his apron.

"One of me best mates. He's from Bradford and moved over with me, but he cannot for the life of he get into the spirit of America. It's fucking _America_ for god sakes!"

"Is he cute?" Harry asked. Niall glanced at Liam, who was now sinking in his chair, before looking at Harry with a confused expression.

"Um—"

"I told Li that I'd hook him up with a hot American boy while we're here, but a Bradford babe sounds much better, yeah?" Harry nudged Liam in his side. The boy had his face hidden in his shirt.

"Oi, thought you were askin for yourself. Got a bit jealous I did." Niall grinned at Harry. "How long'ya here for?"

"Today's our last day! We leave tomorrow afternoon. I begged Liam to change our flight so we could stay today."

Niall's face lit up. "Great," he yelped. His face flushed, and he cleared his throat. "I mean. Uh... Well, my bud, Louis, is having this party tonight. Gonna be huge. You should come out, yeah?" Harry snorted and nudged Liam with his elbow.

"Yeah, you should _come out, Liam_." Niall, catching on, laughed with Harry and Liam buried his face in his hands. "We'd love to go to a party!"

"Cool! Yeah! I uh... I'll give you my number or summat and we could... I don't know—"

"Yeah, sounds excellent." Niall smiled. Harry took out his phone, and Niall gave the boy his number. Harry insisted he take a picture ("It's for my contacts!") before he backed away into the restaurant.

" _Harry_ ," Liam whined as soon as the boy was back in the building, "I don't—"

"Oi, sorry!" Harry and Liam looked up to Niall as he strolled back to their table. "Forgot ya drinks." Harry giggled. Liam cleared his throat.

"Two Pepsi's, please." Harry smiled brightly. Niall nodded and head back inside the restaurant.

"Har—"

"We're going, Liam."

"But—"

"I came here to have a good time, and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now, Liam. I just want to go to an American party, drink shitty beer, hook up with this cute Irish bloke, and almost kill myself lighting illegal fireworks. Isn't that what America's all about?" Liam shook his head and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To the loo," he said, walking his way way to the door. He held it open for Niall as the boy came through with their drinks. Niall said 'thanks' with a smile before going to their table.

"A Pepsi for you and a Pepsi for your dad." Niall laughed at his own joke. Harry joined in.

"He's not always that grumpy, I promise."

"Well, I know that. No one can be that grumpy with a face like yours around all of the time." Harry blushed and ducked his head down to hide his smile as he fixed his American flag bandana.

"Where are you from?"

"Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. What part of Ireland are you from?"

"Ohh, you caught on? Most people just ask me what the weather's like in Scotland." Harry snorted. "From Mullingar. What brought you here? Besides the oozing amount of freedom, of course." Niall smirked.

"It's a graduation present from my mum. I'm checking out uni's here."

"Oi, you're a baby. Would'ya look at that!"

"I'm not a baby! I'm eighteen!" Niall chuckled at Harry's defensiveness.

"I was only joking. I'm only eighteen meself. Turn nineteen in the next couple of months, though."

"Really? When's your birthday? Liam turns nineteen soon, too."

"Why on earth are you talking about my birthday, Harry?" Liam sat back down in his seat.

"S'not till September 13th."

"Ah, his birthday's August 29th." Harry shrugged. "Close enough." Niall nodded in recognition. He glanced through a window into the restaurant.

"Alright, better get back in there. Refill...? I'm sorry, I don't even—" Niall let out a short laugh, "I don't even know your name."

"It's Harry," Harry said with a smile as he handed Niall his cup. Niall nodded.

"Niall." Harry nodded with the bright smile still on his face. "I know." Niall's face got a bit redder. He nodded once again and left the table.

Harry turned to Liam who was just staring at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I'm just amazed at you, that's all."

"Why?"

"Never in your entire life have you ever even thought about banging someone you just met and here you are about to hop on this guy at his _job_."

Harry shrugged. "What can I say? I'm in America. I have the _freedom_ to do what I want." Harry curled his lips into his mouth as an attempt to hide his impending laugh.

**************************************************

"I don't want to fucking go shopping for American clothes. I don't want to wear a stupid American get-up. I don't want to look like a fucking douche," Zayn groaned.

"Zayn, I honestly don't give a shit about how much you complain. You're coming to my party, and you're going to wear some goddamn American apparel, even if it kills you."

"I hope it does," Zayn said under his breath. Louis parked the car.

"Stop being a little bitch. Stop. It is fucking America day, and I'll be damned if you don't pretend like America is the greatest piece of ass you've ever gotten like the rest of us do." With that, Louis got out of the car. Zayn groaned but followed suit. He took out a cigarette, but Louis slapped it out of his mouth before he was able to light it.

"We're going in this store. You don't have time for a stoge." Zayn glared at Louis as he followed him into a shop decked out in America everywhere.

Not even ten minutes later and Louis was pushing Zayn into a fitting room with more than an armful of clothing.

"I really don't want to do this, Louis. Seriously."

"Well, you're going to, Zayn. Seriously." Zayn groaned loudly but started to undress regardless.

"Excuse me," Louis looked up from his phone. And then further up to the incredibly tall boy's face.

"Yes?"

"Um..." He glanced back to his friend standing behind him shaking his head before he looked back at Louis. "Did you say 'Zayn' just now?"

Louis stood up straight and folded his arms across his chest. "Possibly. Why?" The boy cocked his head to the side.

"Is your name Louis? You look like a Louis." Louis scrunched his eyebrows.

"Who wants to know?"

" _Harry_ ," the other boy said, pulling on his friend's shoulder, "He looks like he's about to kick your ass if you don't stop talking to him. Just leave it." Louis got a sudden realization.

"Ah! I know what this is about! He said you were a bit strong-coming. Yes, I am Louis. Zayn's trying on things. Niall said you were fit, but not _this_ fit." Harry smiled brightly and shook the hand that Louis was holding out for him.

"And you are," Louis asked, "Niall said there was a friend, but he didn't remember your name because he was too busy gushing over Harry here."

"Liam," he said, shaking Louis's hand.

"Right. You're pretty fit, too. You and Zayn would definitely look hot together," Louis nodded to himself.

"Fuck off, Louis," Zayn said from the fitting room.

"You fuck off. And hurry in there. Niall's friends want to meet you."

"I'm not coming out."

"Yeah, you've let me know that every time I tell you to." Louis snorted at his own joke. A few seconds later, Harry's face lit up and he started to laugh.

"Liam won't come out either!"

" _Harry_ ," Liam hissed, pushing him away. Louis chuckled with Harry.

"I hate you, Louis, and I don't like Niall's friends."

"But one of them's right fit. And he's in the closet just like you, so you guys can bond."

"I'm not leaving this room until they're gone. And I am _not_ getting any of these hideous clothes."

"Says the guy who is currently wearing a ten year old Spider-Man t-shirt that has more holes than shirt by this point in time."

"Fuck you." Louis sighed and shook his head.

"Well, boys, you heard the man. You gotta get out of here. See you tonight, though?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Harry and Liam started walking to the front of the shop.

"See you tonight, Louis. Bye, Zayn."

"Are they gone," Zayn asked as soon as the bell to the door rang.

"Yes, you prick." Zayn peeked his head out and looked around before fully coming out with all of the clothes in his hand. "What did you pick?"

"I'm not getting any of this bullshit." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then I'm picking something for you. Check your snapchats while I'm at the register. I got some nice pictures of them, regardless of the awful angle." Louis walked away, picking at things around the store. Zayn put all of the clothes on the rack for the clerks to put up. He followed behind Louis slowly as he looked through his phone. Ten new snapchats from 'Dickhead Tomlinson'. All of them sneaky photos of Harry and a blurry one of Liam.

"Who's the one with the hair?"

"That's Harry."

"The one Niall's trying to—"

"I haven't decided yet. He's really fucking hot."

"Lou, you have a boyfriend." Louis rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going to actually take him away from Ni. His hair was really long and really greasy, and I am not about that. Plus, Niall came in his pants as soon as he saw him, so."

"The other one's Liam?"

"Yes. Isn't he gorgeous? I knew you would love him."

"The only picture you took of him was blurry and the rest were of the Harry guy." Louis shrugged

"It'll be a surprise, then."

**************************************************

"Harry, I'm not going to have sex with that kid. What if I don't even find him attractive? He probably won't even find me attractive."

"Liam—"

"Harry."

"Even if you don't bang him, you can still have a great time at the party, yeah?" Liam rolled his eyes.

"I guess, but—" Harry rang the doorbell, waving the other boy off. It didn't take long until Louis was standing at the door with a bottle of wine in his hand and an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"LADS," he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Lads?" Came somewhere from inside of the house. Niall showed up seconds later, peeking around Louis. "LADS," he yelled, mimicking Louis once he recognized who the people were. He pushed Louis out of the way and immediately pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Sorry about this one," Louis said, kicking Niall in the butt, "He's Irish. Heavy drinker."

"Heavy drinker, but still not drunk yet," Niall retorted, turning to Louis but keeping an arm around Harry's waist.

"Louis, where are my—" the owner of the voice stopped in his tracks and glanced at all four of the boys now standing on the porch.

"Here, darling," Louis said, handing the boy a loose cigarette before dragging him onto the porch to join them. "Harry, Liam, this is Zayn. Zayn, this is Harry and Liam. These are the new friends our wittle Niall made today." He pinched Niall's cheeks, and the boy grinned as he blushed profusely.

Zayn looked at Harry and Liam before lighting his cigarette. "Either of you want one?" He offered up the pack. Harry shook his head ('Ask me again when I'm drunk'), but Liam took one out. Zayn lit it for him.

"Pretty girls don't light their own cigarettes," Louis grinned. Zayn elbowed him in the chest.

"Come, let me get you a drink, babe," Niall said, squeezing Harry's side.

"Oh, I need one, too. I finished all my wine." Louis face contorted into a frown as he looked at the empty bottle in his hand.

Niall grinned at Louis and patted his cheek as he walked by with Harry right at his side. Louis followed them back into the house, making sure Zayn caught the wink he made so obvious that even Liam had to giggle.

"Wait. Aren't you going to smoke your cigarette," Harry asked confused.

"It's a metaphor, hun." Louis laughed out as they disappeared into the house.

"He seems a bit much for you," Liam started a few moments after the door closed.

"He is. But I guess when you've known someone since you were born, you can't really get away from them." Zayn shrugged. Liam hummed in recognition.

"Feel the same way about Harry, 'cept we met each other when he was two. I was four. Didn't like him very much, come to think of it."

"Yeah," Zayn exhaled with the smoke from his cigarette. "Where are you from?"

"Wolverhampton, and you?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm the Bradford Babe everyone gushes about." Zayn grinned as he stubbed out his cigarette and threw it into the ashtray. "Fancy a drink?"

Liam put out his cigarette as well and followed closely behind Zayn as they made their way into the packed house. Liam caught a glimpse of Harry as he was being the center of a group of people, as he always is at parties because no one can ever get enough of Harry.

Harry managed to shoot Liam a calming smile between words spoken. Liam tried to give an equal smile back before he was lead down a hallway by Zayn. They weave through people and ended up to the door at the back of the corridor and followed the stairs behind it down into a basement that had been converted into a bedroom.

Tattered brick walls and a chilling cold, but it all matched the aesthetic of the entire room that had it's own branch off seating area equipped with the works in technology. Zayn continued to lead Liam to a bar that was off the side of the seating area. Liam sat down, admiring the leather work. Zayn took his place behind the bar, observing his inventory.

"This is really neat." Zayn snorted at Liam's comment as he pulled out a glass bottle and expanded the label. He shrugged and turned his attention to Liam.

"How do you feel about Jäger?" Liam raised his eyebrow and gave a nod. Zayn took out two glasses and poured drinks for each of them. "Yeah, this is my room. I figured if we were going to chat it up, I was going to be drunk and comfortable with my environment." Zayn laughed at himself as he took a swig out of the bottle before putting it back behind the bar.

"We don't have to—"

"It's fine. You're fine." Zayn raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink. Liam blushed. Hard. "So what's a strapping young lad from Wolverhampton doing in the good ole u s of a?" Zayn sat down at the bar next to Liam, knocking their knees together.

"Checking out universities with Harry."

"Oh, young, are we?"

"Well, I took a year between graduation and now to work and save up for school, so I'm not _that_ young."

"That would make you nineteen?"

"Eighteen. My birthday' snot until next month."

"Ah. My birthday was in January. Just turned nineteen as well."

"Are you in school?" Zayn snorted and finished off his drink.

"If that's what you call slaving over textbooks and coffee and beer and cigarettes and weed, then yeah, I'm in school." Liam smiled down at his cup in his hands and swirled the sip left in it. "Refill?" Zayn asked as he made his way behind the bar again. He filled their cups up once again. Zayn handed Liam his cup before he grabbed his own and went to the seating area to sit on the couch.

Liam took a moment to himself before following Zayn and sitting on the couch with a cushion space between them.

"You don't have one night stands often, do you?" Liam's eyes grew wide and he blushed heavily as he gawked at Zayn. "It's okay. I've never done this in my entire life, especially not with a guy. I must say, however, that if we do have sex, I'd be honored to lose my homosexual virginity to someone as equally, if not more, inexperienced and confused as I am."

Liam say there in disbelief at the words that just came out of Zayn's mouth. He chugged the drink that was left on his cup and put it on the table in front of them. Liam shifted to the cushion between them and played with his hands in his lap.

"So... You want to have sex with me?" Liam looked up at Zayn cautiously. Zayn just nodded, standing up and grabbing Liam's cup before going back to the bar. "And you don't have a problem with me leaving tomorrow afternoon?"

Zayn stopped pouring his drink. He slowly looked up at Liam with a confused expression for a moment, and then he finished making the drinks. He brought them back to the seating area, handing Liam his, and he sat down right next to him, their legs pressed together.

"I thought one night stands weren't supposed to involve feelings." Liam glanced down at the cup in his hands.

"I mean, I don't know. I just... I would like to keep in touch with you...if that's possible. I think I'd like you." Liam downed his drink as soon as the last syllable was out of his mouth.

"You _think _you'd like me?" Zayn sipped from his own cup before putting it on the table.__

__"Well, I don't know you that well, but you're incredibly fit and I think you're really cool, but if you don't feel the same way, it's totally fine, and I understand—"_ _

__"You're so cute," Zayn chuckled before grabbing Liam's cheek and pulling him into a kiss._ _

__**************************************************_ _

__"I've only been here for," Harry slurred, "How long have I been here?"_ _

__"About two hours, babe," Niall answered with a grin._ _

__"TWO HOURS, and I'm drunk as _shit_." Niall, along with the rest of the group that was sitting around a table in the backyard (Louis and his boyfriend, Nick), laughed at Harry. Niall took his hand under the table and stroked the back with his thumb._ _

__"This'll teach you to never try to keep up with and Irishman," Louis stated. Niall laughed loudly._ _

__"This is true, babe." Niall informed Harry before kissing him on the cheek._ _

__"How long have you two known each other," Nick asked, putting the hookah hose to Louis's lips. Louis hit it quickly before Nick took it away again._ _

__"We met earlier today," Harry answered happily._ _

__"Served him some freedom fries," Niall laughed. Everyone chuckled._ _

__"So why aren't you two banging yet?" At that, Harry snuggled up to Niall's side._ _

__"I think he might be too drunk for that to happen." Before he could get the full last word off of his lips, Harry sat up straight and splayed an 'oh hell no' to Niall before booping him on the nose._ _

__"S'not a problem, babe. When you start uni, we can have sex all of the time, I promise." Niall grinned._ _

__"You've decided, then," Louis asked. Harry nodded vigorously before giving Niall a sloppy kiss on the cheek._ _

__"He's convinced me."_ _

__"Greatest thing I've done so far, I reckon." Harry kissed the corner of his mouth._ _

__"As long as you don't forget about me before I come back in the fall. Niall's expression turned into a slight frown and be shook his head._ _

__"Of course not! I'll be talking to you every day from now until you get back."_ _

__"So you're not going to talk to me when I get to school?"_ _

__"No, because then you'll be too busy having sex all of the time," Nick grinned. Louis chuckled. Niall buried his face into Harry's shoulder._ _

__"God. I might vomit," Louis said, smiling at Niall and Harry._ _

__**************************************************_ _

__"Jesus," Zayn breathed out heavily as he looked down at his hand that was firmly gripped around Liam's newly released cock._ _

__Liam groaned and put his head on Zayn's shoulder. "Please don't make fun of it."_ _

__"Make fun of you? You've got a _massive_ cock. The only fun coming out of that is how much I'll have when it's buried so deep in my asshole." Liam bit down on Zayn's collarbone and the boy sucked in a sharp breath. "Can I suck you off?" Liam looked at Zayn with an incredulous expression._ _

__"Why would you ask me that?"_ _

__"I don't know. Maybe not everyone likes to have their cock sucked."_ _

__"Well, maybe that's because they don't have a pretty mouth like yours to suck it," Liam said smiling as he swiped Zayn's bottom lip with his thumb. Zayn blushed and looked down at Liam's cock, giving it a few experimental jerks._ _

__"Hey, would you... Do you think you could stretch me while I do this? I mean, you don't have to, but I think getting ready for this might take a while," Zayn grinned with his tongue sticking through his teeth. Liam pushed a kiss onto Zayn before sliding back on the couch. He pulled his trousers and pants down to his thighs and laid back onto the couch._ _

__"Sit up here, yeah?" Zayn chuckled but did as he was told, putting his now bare ass to Liam's face._ _

__He didn't waste any time before sliding Liam's cock into his mouth, pleased at the stretch his mouth had to take to fit around it._ _

__Liam groaned as Zayn's mouth slid further and further onto him and accidentally bucked up when his cock hit the back of his throat. Zayn grabbed the base to tug on whatever couldn't fit into his mouth._ _

__Liam took a deep breath before going back to his task at hand. He admired his view for a few moments before he brought his hands up to spread Zayn's cheeks apart._ _

__Zayn's hole was tight and puckered, waiting for Liam to guide it through the process. Liam pushed Zayn's hips back at met the hole with his tongue, swirling around the entrance before dipping his tongue in for a brief second._ _

__Zayn let out an annoyed sigh before pushing his hips back and mumbling around Liam's cock. Liam gripped harder on Zayn's cheeks, licking a stripe down his perineum and tucking his tongue back into the hole along with a finger. Zayn sat up a bit to gasp and let out a shaky moan._ _

__Liam pushed his finger in down to the knuckle and immediately took it back out to press two fingers firmly to Zayn's entrance. Zayn moaned when Liam's fingers were in knuckle deep and spreading apart more than wide enough for Liam to stick his tongue into._ _

__It wasn't long until Liam had Zayn nearly screaming his name around his cock, with four fingers in deep and curling, occasionally hitting a spot that has Zayn writhing over him._ _

__However, it also wasn't long before Zayn had Liam mewling into his hole because of the way he was bobbing onto his cock._ _

__" _God_ , Liam," Zayn exasperated after pulling his mouth from around the boy's cock. He started tugging on it instead, looking back to Liam and moaning instantly at the sight of Liam sucking on his balls while his fingers were buried in his ass. "You're killing me." Liam giggled around Zayn's balls. "Can we... _fuck_." Liam giggled again, letting Zayn's balls go with a plop._ _

__"Why, yes. Yes, we can fuck." Zayn snorted before turning around on top of Liam, sitting down on his hips._ _

__"Babe, will you do me a favor please and reach in that drawer on the table behind you and get the lube and a condom?" Zayn scratched his barely-there nails along Liam's chest. Liam did as he was told, handing both to Zayn to take care of._ _

__Once everything was in order, Liam sat up, pulling Zayn into a kiss as he grabbed the boys hips and helped to lower him onto his cock._ _

__"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Zayn chanted under his breath as he slowly lowered himself onto Liam with the other boy's help. Liam littered kisses and bites onto Zayn's neck to distract Zayn from the unfamiliar feeling, and Liam from thrusting up with all he had and fucking the boy into an oblivion._ _

__Zayn and Liam easily found a rhythm they could both groove to, Zayn finding the perfect amount to roll his hips when we was all of the way down on Liam, and Liam thrusting into Zayn like little bursts of energy to relieve tension and keep things interesting._ _

__And in the end, they came so beautifully to one and other. Zayn came first, Liam insisting with long fingers jerking him off and a thick cock filling him up. Liam watched at Zayn's eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones when his head tilted back in ecstasy. Liam came immediately after that, Zayn's low but mewling groans pushing him completely over the edge._ _

__**************************************************_ _

__"You promise you'll come back," Niall asked softly, the bustling of the airport terminal almost too loud for it to be heard._ _

__"I promise," Harry said deliberately, kissing the inside of Niall's palm that was just cupping his cheek._ _

__Liam and Zayn watched them sweetly, excited for their friends, but also avoiding each other._ _

__"Do you promise," Niall pointed to Liam. Liam nodded vigorously, glancing over at Zayn who was playing on his phone. "Zayn, don't be a dick. You're not going to see him for two months." Zayn sighed and put his phone in his pocket. He turned to Liam, grabbed his face with both hands, and planted a huge kiss onto Liam._ _

__Liam giggled and kissed him back, letting tongues wrestle for a moment before only releasing. "I promise I'll be back," Liam said before Zayn kissed him quickly one more time._ _

__**************************************************_ _

__"America, fuck yeah," Harry whispered to Liam as they looked out of the window of their plane to see their next home growing smaller and smaller, waiting already for their return._ _

**Author's Note:**

> please please please tell me what you think because i have a love/hate relationship with this. it could go either way. jfc.  
> anyway.
> 
> i just read the last sentence of this again and groaned to myself saying, "oh my god i am literally such an embarrassment." i.e. please do n ot take this fic too seriously i actually cannot deal with myself. why did i write this.
> 
> as usual, sorry for anything wrong, and if you did find something wrong, let me know and i will fix it.  
> i hope you enjoyed the story.  
> \- xoxo
> 
> p.s. be sure to follow [my fic blog](http://ao3princesstagram.tumblr.com/) for updates, drabbles, etc.


End file.
